


A night to remember

by kooky500



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Witcher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor (Marvel), Except there is a bit of plot, Implied scarification, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mjolnir is a Horse, Past Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Sub Loki (Marvel), Witcher AU, but it is mostly porn, dw, i guess, if that's a thing, very very brief mention of Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Thor is a Witcher, from the school of the Bear. Having been alive for as long as he has, one would think he’d know better than to try and take on a werewolf while injured. He doesn’t. Fortunately, a familiar face that he’s known for centuries and hasn’t seen in some number of years appears to lend a helping hand.Or, the AU that wouldn’t get out of my head where Thor is a Witcher and Loki is a sorcerer.





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting my work on here since about 2-3 years ago. I would appreciate you guys going easy on me and being nice because of this. Also, first time posting anything for this fandom in particular. I've had this idea of doing a Thorki Witcher AU for a long time and it just wouldn't get out of my head, so hope you guys like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would give my soul for kudos/comments/bookmarks!

Thor doesn’t have many memories of his childhood.

His first memory is being dragged from the arms of his sobbing mother as a boy. He remembers men in heavy armor with two swords on their backs and the strangest golden eyes gripping him by the arm, tight enough to bruise. Frigga’s terrified sobs and Odin’s blank indifference.

_“No, please! Anything else! Take anything else just not my darling, boy!” She screamed over her tears. She grabbed for one of the men’s arms. They shook her off and sent the woman careening to the ground, mud splattering over her gown._

Her tear-stained face had been the last thing Thor had seen before being dragged away.

He remembers a strange fortress where he was grouped with other boys of his age. What followed was relentless physical and magical training as well as ruthless mental conditioning and various rituals. Those who lived became witchers. The less fortunate ones died. Eventually, Thor and another, ginger-haired child named Volstagg were the only ones left after the grueling trials. At the end of it all, he emerged changed, different. His strength, speed, and reflexes far exceeded any normal human’s. His injuries healed much faster. Gone were his blue eyes, replaced with golden irises and dark pupils in the shape of a cat’s. A mutant. A witcher.

_How strange_ , he thought that those memories should drift to the front of his mind now.

A pained hiss escaped the man as he rolled to the side, barely dodging the hulking werewolf above him. His silver sword previously knocked aside, gleamed several yards away at the base of a tree. Ordinarily, he would have no problem taking down a werewolf. Those beasts were relatively easy when compared to other, much larger and considerably more dangerous creatures whose blood had graced his blade. But he was returning from hunting a Katakan (which were always more trouble than they were worth) and the bleeding claw marks on his side and throbbing pain in his head refused to make this easy.

Thor swayed as he hefted himself up onto his feet once more, his opponent pacing in front of him. His vision swam, and his breath came in pained gasps. Already he could feel his stamina waning. The werewolf stood between him and his sword. He could have sworn the beast was taunting him by the way it bared its sharp teeth. This was it. He was going to die here, in the middle of nowhere amidst a grave of leaves and twigs with only the trees to mourn beneath the pale light of the moon. The werewolf dropped to all fours and pushed off of its back legs, leaping forward. Thor refused to close his eyes.

Before the beast’s claws could meet his flesh, his very own silver sword came flying through the air, embedding itself in the werewolf’s back. The beast stiffened and let out a guttural howl. Blood gushed from the hole in its chest as the sword withdrew before rising once more and slicing clean through the werewolf’s neck. The beast crumpled to the ground alongside its severed head.

Thor’s shoulders slumped as a grateful smile lit up his face. “You’re late.”

A hooded figure emerged from the woods opposite of him, their hands dropping to their side as the sword fell to the ground. They reached up to pull the hood back, freeing dark waves of hair and green eyes. Leather boots stepped across the ground until they reached Thor, careful not to touch the growing puddle of blood upon the ground.

Thor’s heart swelled upon laying eyes on his lover after some time.

“Yes well – at least I’m not the one missing an eye.” The dark-haired sorcerer quipped.

The witcher’s hand moved up to finger the leather patch on his head. “It’s a long story that one.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose. “Now I find myself curious.”

Thor began to laugh before wincing as the action sent white-hot pain through him. Loki’s eyes flickered to the wound in his side, drawing in a sharp breath. He moved Thor’s hand away to get a closer look at the shredded leather and flesh.

“What caused this?”

“Katakan.”

He clucked his tongue before laying his hand over the wound. “You’re lucky that there’s no poison to counteract this time.”

There was a faint glow of green beneath his fingers as he used his magic to heal the wound, knitting flesh and tissue back together. The pain dissolved as soon as Loki drew his hand back, the witcher’s skin perfectly healed.

“Thank you.” Even though he knew Loki had no need for such sentiment, Thor was grateful all the same. The sorcerer gave him a short nod.

“You look well,” Thor commented. He did, truly. He could see Loki was wearing different attire than his usual robes, but the leather armor was still his preferred dark green. He appeared to have filled out more than the last time Thor saw his lover. A good thing, considering Loki had been skin and bones then. Amongst the golden bands adorning his arms and neck and the rings covering his fingers Thor could see the silver band he’d given the sorcerer when last they spoke, glinting upon his left hand.

Loki smiled, stretching the small scars that surrounded his lips. A jarring reminder of the time he’d been taken by the witch hunter, Thanos.

“As do you.” He returned, eyes roving over the blonde’s armor and the medallion he wore around his neck, fashioned in the shape of a bear’s head. “How long has it been now?”

“Nearly four or five years.”

Loki’s smile dimmed as guilt filled his chest. It hadn’t been on purpose. Surely Thor _knew_ that. He couldn’t risk staying in any one place too long these days given that sorcerers were being hunted down like animals, to be burned for their magic. Nor did it help that witchers aren’t among the easiest to find. Unless one was looking for the White Wolf, who seemed to be everywhere as of late.

“It wasn’t my intention to stay away.” He reached out, brushing away a straying lock of blonde hair from the witcher’s face. His hand lingered, thumb brushing the man’s cheek. Thor leaned into his touch as though to savor it. Loki’s chest tightened.

“I know, my love.” Thor held the sorcerer’s hand to his cheek, leaning down to meet his lips after what felt like a millennium. Even five years was not a long time for those who lived as long as witchers and sorcerers did. But even a moment that stole Loki’s company from him felt like a lifetime. Loki sighed into the kiss, the ache in his chest lessening at the feeling of Thor’s dry, chapped lips upon his own soft ones. He reached his other hand up to grip blonde locks and tug the man closer as Thor’s tongue explored his mouth. _How much he’d missed this._

Thor wrapped a hand around the sorcerer’s waist to pull him closer. He felt drunk off the taste of his lover. A pleasant trill ran up his spine as Loki pulled away to lean his forehead against that of the witcher.

“We should continue this elsewhere.”

The blonde nodded and whistled for his horse. A few moments later the gray mare trotted out of the woods.

“Mjolnir.” Loki greeted, approaching the old horse with a faint smile. She pushed her head into his hand when he raised it to pet her with gentle strokes.

“It seems that I am not the only one who has missed your company,” Thor said as he hoisted himself up onto the animal. Loki followed behind him with a gentle laugh, drawing his hood back over his head. Five years since Thor had heard that sound and he’d missed it every single day.

“So, will you be leaving again?” The Witcher questioned, not entirely teasing.

Loki hummed, “I suppose that remains to be seen.”

Thor decided it was best not to press the matter, lest he risk angering the sorcerer. There was naught he could say to change his lover's response anyway. Loki would do as Loki pleased and that was that.

A short while later Thor rode into the village that he’d come to know relatively well in the few days he’d stayed. It wasn’t much to look at. A few small wooden houses and huts. Had it been daytime, there would have been children shouting and laughing as they played in the few dirt streets. As it was the streets were empty and silent in the night. Thor brought Mjolnir to a stop outside of the small Inn at the edge of the village, from which drunken cheering and yelling could be heard even from outside.

Loki kept his cloak drawn tightly around him and his head down. It was highly unlikely that anyone in such a small, backwater place would recognize him, but he wasn’t willing to take that chance. He ignored the drunken fools blathering and conversing over one another as he followed Thor into the noisy Inn. The Innkeeper didn’t seem to mind his presence. She hardly spared him a glance. No, she was much too busy blushing and attempting to flirt with the oblivious Witcher in front of her as he placed the coin for another night’s stay on the counter. Loki ground his teeth together.

It was late into the night – or early morning as it were at this point. Few still lingered amongst the empty tables, save for a few drunken louts playing a game of Gwent.

The sorcerer’s gaze narrowed, and jealousy ran hot in his veins when the woman leaned forward into Thor’s space. He smirked beneath his hood as he stepped forward, linking an arm through Thor’s. “Are you finished yet, love? I find myself rather tired.” He purred.

Loki didn’t even need to raise his cloak to know that the poor girl’s face must be the shade of Thor’s favorite crimson cloak. He bit down on a snicker as she sucked in a sharp breath. She quickly gathered the coin and stuttered out an apology that Thor either didn’t hear or chose to ignore, as he gripped Loki’s arm and all but dragged him down the hall to the room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Thor rounded on him. “What were you _thinking_? Now she knows you’re a _man_ , Loki. She could have both of us arrested!”

The sorcerer drew his hood back and worked on unfastening his cloak. “And we’ll be far away from here by the time the guards arrive to do so.”

“And what if she had recognized you?”

“Which she did _not._ ” Loki pointed out as the cloak dropped to the ground. He unlaced his boots and carefully stepped out of them, placing them aside before moving forward to wrap his arms around the blonde’s waist, frowning at the lingering concern upon his face. “Relax, my love. It was only a bit of fun, nothing more.”

“That is why I’m worried, Loki! It was only a bit of fun, but what if something had happened? I cannot stand to see you hurt again.” Thor’s voice shook with emotion.

Loki reached up to caress his lover’s cheek. “Nothing happened, Thor. Believe me when I say that I am well.”

The blonde released a shuddering breath, pulling Loki closer to him and breathing in the sweet scent of the sorcerer. Loki’s breath froze in his lungs at the intensity in Thor’s golden eye.

“I cannot bear it if you came to harm again Loki. I do not even wish to imagine a future without you in it, by my side. Please, swear to me that you will never do something so reckless ever again.” Thor pleaded.

A shudder ran down the sorcerer’s spine at the low roughness of the man’s voice. “I swear it.” He whispered in the space between them. Even as he spoke the words, he knew them to be a lie. Recklessness was in his very nature, not even Thor was enough to render him docile, though he was welcome to try. But he supposed that knew why Thor persisted so much. Thor had never forgiven himself when he had been unable to do a thing as witch hunters dragged Loki away in shackles. He couldn't erase the image of Thanos' leering at him from his mind.

_He had returned to his lover after slaying a Griffon with a few other Witchers and several rounds of drink in victory._

_“Loki! Loki!” Thor shouted. His words slurred on his tongue. The man’s feet stumbled as he tried to move forward, across the ground that seemed to move beneath his feet. His friends were much in a similar state. His heart was in his throat as he recognized the armored men surrounding the sorcerer in the middle of the street._

_Loki’s scream was raw and visceral. It sent horrible shivers down Thor’s spine. The Witch-Hunters leered at him as he struggled in his bonds as soon as he saw Thor, green eyes bright and red with tears. He was feral as he screamed and fought and protested._

_“Put the shackles on him.” The biggest among the witch hunters commanded. Thor nearly dwarfed the man in comparison._

_“No!-“ Thor protested as they withdrew a pair of dark shackles. Dimeritium. The only material that could suppress a mage’s power._

_As the shackles clicked into place around Loki’s wrists, the sorcerer’s eyes widened. He lurched and stiffened, arching his back while his mouth opened in a wretched, hoarse scream. There was betrayal swimming in his gaze as he turned to Thor._   
_The drunken Witcher fell to the ground while the Witch-Hunters laughed and dragged away the kicking and screaming sorcerer. He was unable to do a thing as they rode away with Loki in their grasp._

At first, it had helped to blame Thor. It had given him a target to focus his rage upon. And oh, he had – for years afterward Loki had convinced himself that he hated the witcher, spewing all matter of venom and insults at him. When that didn’t work to stop the pain he ran, as far and as swiftly as he could. Thor always found him and inevitably Loki would attack him with daggers and spells as often as his words. Not once had Thor ever retaliated, thinking that he deserved every blow his lover dealt him.

The pain never left him, no matter how hard he hit or how far he ran. Over time he realized that none of it had been Thor’s fault, not really. There was no use in blaming anyone else aside from that damned witch hunter. Vengeance and hatred burned in him. Thanos’ death would come at the hands of Loki Laufeyson. He owed that much to himself as much as to his brothers and sisters.

Loki had never been the same after he returned from his years spent in the company of the witch hunters. His words were sharper and carried more venom now. And even now the silver-tongue struggled to get words out sometimes, due to the odd feeling of having his tongue back after so long without it.

Now was not one of those times.

“Now are you quite finished speaking? Because if it’s all the same to you I’d much rather spend our time together engaging in much more pleasant activities.” Loki purred, linking his arms around the bigger man’s neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

The sorcerer gasped against the witcher’s mouth as one of the man’s hands gripped his ass, kneading the soft flesh in his fingers. His cock began to stiffen in his trousers as Thor’s tongue invaded his mouth. He gripped the hard muscle of the man’s biceps as his legs nearly turned to mush beneath him.

Thor broke the kiss in favor of gripping Loki’s hair and tilting his head to the side. The blonde man attacked the pale flesh of his neck with bruising kisses and stinging bites of teeth that had Loki moaning and arching into the touch. He craved Thor’s touch like nothing he ever had. But even more than that he craved the pain, the delicious hurt that sent pleasant ripples through him. He wanted -no, needed Thor to be rough with him, to possess him, own him and show Loki that he was his.

“ _Yes_ ,” He groaned as the man sank his teeth into the spot where his neck met his shoulder, knowing that there would be indents of teeth in the skin when he woke in the morning. “More, Thor. _Please_ , show that I am yours.”

A growl came from the blonde’s throat before his other hand moved to grip Loki’s ass, hoisting him into the air and encouraging the sorcerer to wrap his legs around the man. He turned away from the door as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss below Loki’s ear and walked forward with the man in his arms.

A sharp breath escaped Loki as the man tossed him onto the bed. The blonde paused long enough to remove his armor, undoing all the various straps and buckles and letting it drop to the floor, leaving him clad only in his smallclothes which did precious little to hide the bulge of his cock. Loki’s heart quickened in his chest at the sight of the man before him. Thor joined him on the bed, crawling over Loki to pull him into another kiss. The sorcerer’s hands ran up the man’s sternum, feeling the various scars that covered Thor’s skin beneath the thick, blonde hair that covered most of him. Some of which he’d never seen before, others he remembered from mornings when he used to spend minutes or hours tracing with his fingers in bed. He shuddered as heat raced up his spine.

Loki sat up long enough to remove his top, throwing the garment to the floor with Thor’s. Thor’s gaze moved over his form before the blonde moved, ducking to press a trail of kisses down Loki’s marked neck and over his shoulder. He stiffened minutely as the blonde reached the area below his shoulders where his skin was red and roughened all the way down to his hip, the scar reaching around to his navel and stretching up the length of his back.

A reminder that he carried from the infamous Battle of Sodden Hill. Twenty-two sorcerers and sorceresses had fought alongside him that day. Only seven of them lived to tell the tale. He’d been one of the luckier ones, escaping with as few injuries as he did. Others had been blinded or deafened, entire limbs lost in the battle. In his dreams, he could still hear their screams. He would never forget the sight of his brothers and sisters dead, lifeless upon the ground.

Thor pressed reverent kisses to the scar, paying careful attention to the delicate flesh. His eyes flickered up to Loki. “Does it still hurt?”

He smiled gently and pulled the blonde up for a kiss. “No.”

The dark-haired man shook away the memories that threatened to invade his mind, determined to think only of Thor for this night and nothing else. For now, nothing else outside of this small room mattered. There was only them. Thor and Loki.

Thor pressed kisses against pale skin and littered Loki’s limbs with bite marks. He licked at his lips when the witcher locked eyes with him before sinking teeth into a pale thigh. Loki hissed at the sharp pain, fingers clenching the sheets. The sorcerer was a needy, gasping mess beneath him. Thor was an artist, using the body below him as his canvas. He marked pale, creamy flesh in a rainbow of bruises and reddened bite marks, some of which still bled. His cock stiffened further at that and he knew that there was no way Loki would be able to cover all of them in their entirety. He worshipped the fading, dark red rune carved over Loki’s heart by his own hand. _Thor,_ it read.

Loki needed more.

He rolled, flipping their positions until Thor was underneath him and Loki was sitting astride his hips. Loki rolled his hips against the hard member beneath him, reaching up to brush a thumb against one of Thor’s nipples. He bent down and swiped his tongue over the pert bud. The man groaned beneath him.

“I’ve missed you, my love. So very, very much. You do not know how lonely I was, with only the memory of you and my own hand to keep me company.” Loki whispered into the blonde’s ear. A hand snuck down to undo the man’s small clothes and tossed the offending garment to the side.

“Loki,” Thor groaned as the sorcerer’s hand wrapped around his cock, not yet moving.

“Did you miss me too?”

“More than the air itself.”

Loki grinned at that and began to move his hand, firmly gripping the weeping length and stroking slowly. He brushed his thumb over the leaking slit, smearing the clear fluid along the hard cock in his hand. Another time he might have teased the witcher more. But his own arousal was demanding his attention and he longed to feel the blonde inside of him again. It truly had been too long.

The sorcerer sat back long enough to remove his trousers and smallclothes before Thor gripped his wrist and pulled him into a bruising kiss, pulling Loki’s lower lip between his teeth and biting at it. A whine escaped the sorcerer’s throat as he tasted copper on his tongue.

“Ah!” Loki moaned against his lover’s lips as Thor gripped both of their cocks in his hand, sliding his own member against Loki’s. A low groan was lost as he broke the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Thor’s neck, delicious pleasure rolling down his spine at the feeling of the man’s rough, calloused fingers against his member. Thor pushed against them until he was once more above the sorcerer.

“ _Please_ , Thor…” Loki begged. He ached for release, for the burn of Thor’s cock stretching him open.

“What? What is it you want, beloved?”

“Make love to me,” The sorcerer pleaded, pulling back to look into his lover’s remaining golden eye. “It has been too long, and I have been so empty without you. _Please_.”

Those words sent a bolt of heat down the witcher’s spine. Loki shuddered beneath him as Thor’s tongue traced nonsensical patterns around his ear. “Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?”

Loki gasped. “Y-yes!”

He waved his hand and a vial of oil appeared in Thor’s palm. He removed the top from the bottle, drizzling the shiny liquid over his fingers and pulling back to look at his lover. What a sight Loki made. Pale limbs spread out on the bed, his dark hair a halo around his flushed face. His cock stood proud and leaking against his belly. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he looked up at Thor.

The blonde leaned down, pressing his tongue flat against a pink nipple at the time that the sorcerer spread his legs and Thor’s hand drifted down. His hands ghosted over Loki’s stiff cock, teasingly brushing over his balls with the barest of touches. He stroked the pale man’s perineum before his fingers drifted lower, questing between the globes of his ass until he found the tight furl that he was looking for.

Loki whined as the man’s thick finger prodded at his hole, circling the area before pressing just enough to insert the tip of his finger. He reached down to touch his aching cock only to have both of his hands slapped away and gripping by Thor who yanked Loki’s arms over his head, anchoring his wrists to the sheets. Thor finally took pity on his poor lover, sinking his finger into the tight heat. He stroked the inside of his sorcerer, moving his finger carefully and slowly until he found-

“Thor!” Loki’s back arched off of the bed with a cry as Thor’s finger press against his prostate. The blonde smirked before repeating the action and was rewarded with a long moan as white-hot pleasure shot up Loki’s spine. He writhed in the blonde’s grasp, pale feet digging into the mattress beneath them.

“Did you do this as well? Did you use your fingers to try and satisfy your needs, Loki, imagining it was me?”

“Yes!” Loki sobbed, toes curling as Thor relentlessly massaged the hidden spot inside him. A litany of sharp gasps and moans escaped his throat, uncaring as he lost himself in the pleasure. He scarcely even noticed when Thor added a second finger, carefully moving and stretching him.

Loki was growing bored with the gentle treatment. He had no use for such softness. No, he craved the roughness of Thor sliding into him, the burn of the man’s cock stretching him out like no other and mixing pain and pleasure until he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. “Enough.”

He looked up at the hulking man above him, watching the witcher’s chest heave with each breath, eyeing his cock where it stood, red and leaking clear fluid. “ _Fuck me_ , Thor.”

The blonde groaned low in his throat before leaning forward to follow Loki’s orders. The sorcerer’s mouth fell open in a choked gasp as Thor’s fat cock thrust into him, filling him so full he felt like he was going to burst.

It burned like fire, but Loki didn’t care. He relished in the pain that shot through him. Thor didn’t bother waiting for him to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. The witcher set a punishing pace, keeping a tight grip on Loki’s wrists above his head as he fucked into the writhing man hard and fast.

“Ah, _Thor-_ ” Loki groaned.

He cried out, back arching sharply off the bed as the man changed the angle so that he was hitting his prostate on every thrust. Words that spilled from his mouth were lost in breathless moans and whimpers. Oh, it hurt, but it hurt so good.

One of the blonde’s hands moved to fist his cock in time with his thrusts, reducing Loki to a sobbing mess amongst the sheets. He reached up and wrapped his free hand around the sobbing sorcerer’s neck. Loki choked out a gasp as Thor’s grip tightened, cutting off his air. He shuddered and struggled for breath.

“You feel divine, Loki. I’ve missed this, seeing you spread out beneath me, taking my cock so perfectly like you were made for it.” If possible, Loki’s cock only grew harder at his lover’s words.

“Such a whore, Loki. You should see yourself, how filthy you look taking my cock. Do you treat every man like this? So eager for someone to fill you?”

Thor loosened his grip enough to hear his lover’s hoarse response. Panting, the sorcerer shook his head. “No- j-just you.”

His other hand let go of the sorcerer’s wrists in favor of gripping dark hair and yanking his head back for Thor to shower his shoulders and collarbones in kisses that would be sure to leave marks in the morning. “Good. Because I’d hate to have to hunt them all down. Who do you belong to, Loki?”

The pale man ignored him, desperate moans and tiny gasps of the witcher’s name leaving his mouth with every roll of his hips. His feet kicked and curled in the sheets as the man used him, roughly driving his cock into the sorcerer without any care. Just the way he preferred. Loki was not a quiet lover. It was likely the entire Inn could hear his desperate moans and noises that spilled from his mouth as his witcher took him apart. He cared not.

Thor bit down sharply on his collarbone, tongue eagerly lapping up the blood spilling onto his lips. “Who do you belong to?” He repeated with a yank on the dark hair.

“ _Y-you_! I belong to Thor-” Loki groaned. Waves of pleasure crashed into him, making him whine and whimper beneath the blonde.

His body stiffened, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as thick ropes of white shot from his cock, coating his and Thor’s belly. The blonde followed after not a moment later, groaning into the meat of Loki’s shoulder. A low moan left Loki's throat as he felt the heat of his lover's release fill him.

Thor pulled out of him a moment later, carefully rolling off of Loki before collapsing, boneless into the mattress. For a moment only the sound of both men quietly panting fills the air. There’s a sticky mess coating both of their stomachs and he can feel Thor’s cum leaking from his abused hole. Loki moved a hand to vanish his cum from their skin but ultimately decides to leave the mess spilling down his thighs be. He rather likes the feeling of his witcher’s spend dripping from him. along with the pleasant ache in his backside. The sorcerer moved to curl up by the man’s chest, idly tracing the scars that littered Thor’s sweaty skin.

It was a harsh reminder of who they were. Thor, a witcher from The School of The Bear. An unnatural mutant scorned by nearly all who saw him. A man, who made seldom any coin as the one of the few capable of slaying monsters and creatures that roamed their world. A witcher’s life was not a rich or even particularly joyful one by any means.

And Loki, one of the few remaining sorcerers. Amongst the most powerful of his kin as well, such was the reason why his head was very much sought after. The silver-tongued sorcerer, who was able to lie and trick near anyone. He’d survived The Battle of Sodden Hill. He’d escaped from the grasp of Thanos, a witch hunter whose name was known far and wide and for good reason.

They were both outcasts, deemed unworthy abominations in the eyes of society.

“Do you remember how we met?” Loki questioned softly, out of nowhere. He idly fingered the marks left on his neck with satisfaction. There’s a deep rumbling laugh from the man beneath him.

“Yes. We were barely more than boys back then. I had foolishly tried to take on a cockatrice-“

“Griffin.” Loki corrected.

“Griffin, by myself. I was young and arrogant and far too cocky for my own good. If I recall, it ended much like today. My sword had gotten lost somewhere and I laid bleeding on the ground.”

Loki’s fingers trailed over the curved scar on the man’s abdomen, where the griffin’s talons had pierced his flesh. He can hear a smile in Thor’s voice when next he speaks,

“And then you came running out of nowhere, with your green and golden robes fluttering around you. I thought that you must have been some spirit or vision, come to aid me in my death by guiding me to what laid beyond.”

The sorcerer snorts softly at that.

“But you weren’t. Instead, I see you jump onto the beast’s back and raise my silver sword above your head before slicing the griffin’s head clean off.”

Loki’s lips turn up at the memory, the feel of the griffin thrashing and bucking beneath him in an attempt to throw him off and his legs clinging to the beast’s back in stubborn denial.

“I thought you were beautiful, you know. If I recall I even said as much. You were the most beautiful and deadly being I’d ever laid eyes upon.”

“And _I_ recall telling you what an idiotic, fool of a man you were and that you were quite possibly the worst witcher I’d ever met.”

That startles another deep laugh from the man beneath him and Loki feels his chest grow warm at the sound. “Yes, that too.” Thor agrees. “I meant it though. I still do.”

Loki turns to look up at the blonde and Thor cups his face with his hands, roughened thumbs brushing over sharp cheekbones. “You’re beautiful and lovely and enchanting and deadly and an absolute _terrible_ drinker.”

The sorcerer feels his cheeks grow warm at the words and swats the man’s chest for that last part. “I meant it too. I am certain that you’re the most foolish man I’ve ever met and quite possibly the worst witcher that I’ve ever met.”

“If I recall I am also the only witcher you’ve ever met.”

“And you snore like a bear.” Loki finishes with a smirk. Thor gasps in faux offense at that. He’s smiling as he pulls Loki forward into a slow kiss.

“I love you.” He murmurs against the sorcerer’s lips.

Thor’s presence is like a balm on Loki’s heart. It always has been. Thor has always been so warm and kind, even in times when Loki had been nothing but cruel and vicious to him in turn. Over time he’d chipped away at the ice that surrounds Loki’s carefully guarded heart and Loki couldn’t much remember why he should care. He loved this man, more than anything. Certainly, more than himself. He’d never much cared for the cold, icy lands of Skellige where he’d grown up. Family did not hold much meaning to Loki after he’d been abandoned by his own, left in the orphanage as a mere babe. His cruel words drove away any friendships he might have formed. None of those meant anything to Loki at all.

But Thor? Thor was his home. His heart, his friend, his beloved. Thor was his _family_. Though years went by and they found themselves occasionally driven apart or even (in one occasion) on opposite sides of a battlefield… they always came back to each other. Such was the way of things. No matter what forces should seek to separate them or whoever may strive to drive them apart Thor and Loki would always return to one another. For each one held the other’s heart, in a love unlike any other.

And in that second Loki knew that he could not be separated from his beloved again. He could not bear the emptiness that filled his chest when Thor was not beside him, the uncertainty of not knowing whether his beloved even still lived or not. He would let no one and nothing tear him from his love’s side. Not anymore.

His lips curled against Thor’s. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't familiar with The Witcher and don't know what a Katakan is or what they look like, here's a picture of them: https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Katakan


End file.
